Another Original
by black-smith07
Summary: Non-cannon starting from ep.19season2 A third original enters the picture-the warring brothers'younger sister.She finds herself torn between her affection for Elijah and her wish to run.Klaus has his own plans for her and there's also Damon to deal with.
1. Chapter 1

-Flashback-

Elijah walked home; a beaten man with an irrepressible feeling of dread that this castle was no longer that. But hope built with every step he took alive. Soon he was at his brother's chamber. Sure enough he was there with his back turned. Elijah decided to tread cautiously. "Brother," Klaus didn't bother to acknowledge him "the girl… she-" Elijah paused, wondering how his brother would react to the news he was about to give him.

"Did you find her?" Klaus said shortly.

"You see-"

Klaus cut him off, "Did you find the doppelganger or not?"

"She's no longer of use to us. Katerina was turned by Trevor."

In the blink of an eye Elijah found himself pinned to the wall by Klaus, "We are men of honor Elijah, you may have forgotten this but I have not."

Elijah was filled with a fear only his brother could induce, "Brother, please, I had nothing to do with this" However his pleading eyes met with only the cold hatred in Klaus's, "Love is a vampire's greatest weakness Elijah." Out of the corner of his eyes Elijah saw two witches enter the room, one wielding a small exquisite box. Intricate designs were beautifully hand carved into the wood; almost mockingly considering the deadly weapon that lay inside. The witches set to work not long after their entrance. Paralyzed by the hurt and betrayal he felt, he did little to stop them. He briefly wondered if his death would be drawn out or if Klaus would remember they were family and show him pity? He soon found out it was the former. An excruciating pain engulfed his mind; it felt as if his insides had been set on fire. A yelp escaped his lips as he fell to the ground.

"Stop," a clear ringing voice called. It came from a girl, young but unmistakably supernatural. Her crimson eyes first turned towards the witches and then towards Klaus where they settled into a menacing accusation. The burning receded and Elijah slowly picked himself up. The girl positioned herself in front of him as if to protect him from further harm yet her small size made this seem highly improbable.

Though caught by surprise, Klaus quickly regained his equanimity. "Fine, I'll make his death quick," he said as he made to push the girl aside but she held her ground.

"No," she set her lip, "You're not to kill him at all." Her incarnadine eyes gave way to a hazel. The brunette's resemblance to the two brothers couldn't be missed. A stalemate ensued between the girl and Klaus, a stalemate broken by her scathing reminder, "Do you forget that we are bound by blood."

"That bond has been broken the moment he killed them." Klaus was referring to their father, but though his declaration suggested the opposite, he turned away. "Leave," he spat out.

"That's exactly what we intend to do." Utter shock crossed his otherwise composed features as Klaus looked to the girl, for his remark was certainly not directed towards her. A stiff hardness dominated his face while he watched them leave. He didn't say more; he didn't know what to say, he just knew that his desire to harness his true potential had just turned to a pressing need.

-End of flashback-

As she stood in front of this large suburban estate, she marveled at how utterly ordinary it looked; in fact this whole town was seemingly ordinary. But she knew the secret behind Mystic Falls. She blew her bangs out of her eyes as she approached the house. Her brown hair was cropped short, fashioned in a sleek do that framed her features perfectly. She rang the doorbell and soon a well dressed woman opened the door. She had never seen the woman before but she knew from what that boy at the pub had told her that this must be the mayor. "Carol!" she exclaimed as if they were childhood friends.

A look of confusion crossed Carol's face but as the girl's pupils contracted this was quickly replaced by a trance-like giddiness. "Theresa, it's good to see you. Come in." This was invitation enough.

"Please, call me Riesa. It's much more modern you see," she said as she strode into this woman's home," Where's Elijah?"

"Oh, I'm not sure. I haven't seen him since yesterday. He dropped by with Elena."

Riesa frowned; she couldn't understand why he would stick around if he already go the hold of the doppelganger especially with his witches dead. Momentarily she feared her bother's safety and panicked. Then an idea struck her. "Carol," her pupils reduced in size, "Drive me to the Salvatores' would you."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries

* * *

><p>She stormed up their porch; the car ride here was too long and she wasn't exactly a patient person. Just as she approached the door, she heard an unmistakable crunch of fallen leaves. "If you're trying to sneak up on me, you're much too loud."<p>

With speed that can only be achieved by a vampire, he was in front of her, blocking the doorway. "And who are you?" He was stocky and oozed arrogance, with a pair of powdery blue eyes that scrutinized her like a wild animal assessing a potential threat…already she didn't like him; he was getting in the way of what she wanted.

"I'm looking for Elijah. And I know he's been here."

"Elijah…hmmm," he scrunches his eyebrows and pretends to think a while, "Last I saw of him, he was lying dead in my cellar."Her heart felt constricted but she reminded herself that this was something she could easily fix. She grabbed his throat and hurled him aside. But as she tried to enter, she hit an invisible wall. She tried again though she already knew the result. Before she had time to ponder why she was unable to cross the threshold of a house belonging to vampires, the one she had earlier flung aside slammed her against the wall. He shoved his face closer to hers, "You picked the wrong day to mess with me." She could smell the stench of alcohol on his breath. She set her lip, if it was a fight he wanted, then a fight he'd get. She broke free of his grip and gave him a violent shove. She was older and stronger, and he was beyond drunk; the odds were ridiculously in her favor. His body crashed through wooden banister, the splinters piercing his skin. However Damon was in no mood to give up, he stumbled out on to the yard. He spun a circle looking for that vampire girl. "Run away, sweetheart?" he called out. She threw a punch at him and the resounding crack told her that she broke his jaw.

He slumped to the ground clutching his chin, but she wasn't done; not even close. She gave him a good kick that threw him quite far down the driveway. It was a bit of a respite, beating this vampire senseless. But she had more important things to attend to and unfortunately, time was not on her side. Resa picked him up by the collar, "Why can't I get into the house?"

He looked her dead in the eye, "go to hell." He stabbed a piece of banister through her heart with such finality that she had to laugh.

She let go of him to pick the pitiful thing out, "I guess I'll just skip to the part where I kill you." She swooped down to rip his heart out.

"Thresa?" a voice interrupted, a voice she instantly recognized as her brother. The surprise in his eyes mirrored the delight in hers. "I thought-", he stopped short as the sight shake of her told him that this was a matter to be discussed away from prying ears. Next to him on the porch was the doppelganger and someone she guessed was the other brother. They quickly rushed to help the mess of a person lying on the ground beside her. She stepped away from him and fell into her brothers outstretched arms.And for a moment everything was perfect. She closed her eyes and it felt just like old times, she was protected, loved, and carefree. But that feeling didn't last long as Elijah whispered in her ear, "Does Klaus know you're alive?" She withdrew from his embrace and shook her head. He smiled content with this. It took all her strength to smile back for Klaus did know; in fact he was the one who brought her back.

-Flashback-

Resa awoke with a rasping gasp. Her body felt unnaturally stiff, she looked around her but all she could see was darkness. She vaguely registered the fact that she was sitting inside a crate that, curiously, was perfectly fitted for her petite body. The last thing she remembered was walking into her elder brother's old estate. It was the fourth of July and he had invited her to a reunion party of sorts; 'to make amends for mistakes of the past' he had said. Resa struggled to remember what had happened next. She vaguely recalled fireworks and that witch was there…Greta. Then it stuck her with such vicious ferocity that caused her to gasp for breath; she died…no, Klaus killed her. She looked around once again, this time filled with the urgency of fear. "I must say, it took you long enough. I was afraid you had somehow lost your memory." Her breath caught in her throat, "No. I wasn't that fortunate." It surprised her that she could even talk past the terror and internal hurt she felt. But the next sentence surprised her even more, "You can't have resurrected me out of brotherly love. What do want Niklaus?"

He smirked, "All in due time, my dear." He extended his hand, "You can start by getting out of this crate." She ignored the hand and helped herself out. She contemplated whether or not she should run and began calculating the odds of Klaus catching her. This left her standing awkwardly, not knowing what to do or say. Just like old times, she thought bitterly. He must have read her expression as he remarked the same and added, "I presently have no need for you and besides I know where you will go." Resa stared intently at the ground, any happiness she would have found from seeing Elijah was squashed entirely by his comment. "Oh and I don't think I need to tell you that Elijah must not know of our little rendez-vous."

-End of flashback-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries

* * *

><p>Damon sat along with the others in the living room, quietly simmering; his wounds had healed but his ego was yet to recover from the great blow it had sustained. Though he would've preferred to drive a certain sliver knife though her heart, he simply settled on staring daggers at her. Elijah set down his saucer, "I apologize on behalf of my sister. She happens to be er-"he glanced towards her, fishing for a word that would offend her least, "short-tempered." But he needn't have bothered with this discretion; Resa was barely listening.<p>

"It's alright, it was probably Damon's fault anyway," Elena replied airily. Resa reacted to this with a tight smile and took a sip of her green tea. She was less than pleased with her brother's choice of company as it just increased their chances of getting on Klaus's bad side. And besides friendly conversations with the doppelganger have never done them any good; she abruptly got up and made towards the porch. The sun was in the last stages of its descent; the warm, yellow receding into the horizon like subdued embers to give way to a dark, unforgiving blue. She followed this transition with great interest; death had given her a renewed appreciation for the little nuances of life.

Once again she heard heavy footfalls behind her; the other brother she mused. He had a pair of close-set eyes and unlike his brother, who she guessed had a leaning towards rather depressing attires, he was casually dressed in a brown hoodie. He stood next to her and for a while joined in her admiration of the sunset. She took a tentative sip and said seemingly aimlessly, "When I was human, my mother would make me drink a cup of herbal tea at every meal," a short laugh escaped her lips, "she believed it would help extend ones' lifespan." She paused and cast a side-long glance.

"And now you appreciate the silent irony of it," he finished.

A smile played on her lips as her eyes returned to the sky, "My brother seems to respect you. He thinks you are an honorable man."

"And you?" He turned to face her, his eyes kind yet piercing.

"And I respect my brother." He nodded, satisfied with her remark taking it to be a declaration of cooperation. This wasn't really how Resa felt about her brother's new allies, however she had been taught the art of diplomacy too well to let all and sundry know her true feelings. She respected Elijah, yes, but he was far too prone to influence. Stefan went back inside as quickly as he came, believing to have got what he came for. It was clear to Resa from the way he spoke that he loved that doppelganger with quite an adamancy. A movement in the woods ahead caught her attention. Normally, she would've ignored it and finished her tea. Yet, to her surprise, she found herself moving towards the disturbance; it was almost as if some supernatural power was drawing her near. And when her feet hit the soft earth of the woods, she strangely knew exactly where to go. She halted at a clearing, feeling more like a puppet on strings than a powerful original. Pretty soon, Klaus was before her with Greta at his side. "Yanking me here with your witch isn't exactly the way you ask for a favor."

A sly smile crossed his face, "Who said I was asking for a favor?"

Momentarily, Resa dripped with anger, "Then what? Do you really think I can be ordered around? I'm not some ordinary vampire, Niklaus."

"Of course not my sister, I am very much aware of your specialty." He paced back and forth, "I am also aware of your favoritism towards Elijah." She frowned wondering what her manipulative prick of a brother was getting at. He stopped and stood in front of her once again with a solemn expression. He placed a hand on her shoulder in a gesture she could only interpret as mock affection, "But really dear, we both know this is not how you planned to spend your eternity; protecting him at every turn, making sure he stays alive"She reeled at the truth of his words. "If anything he should be the one taking care of you," Klaus continued. She felt slightly ashamed but there was no denying that he was right; she had imagined to travel the world and accomplish what no human had the time to do in one lifetime. But so far, to her extreme disappointment, she hadn't done any of these things. Cutting into her thoughts, Klaus threw his right arm around her, "If you do what I say, I promise you Theresa that freedom may be yours for the rest of your life."

It was an offer too tempting yet, "I won't kill him, if that's what you're implying and I won't let you do the deed either."

His trademark smirk returned, "But otherwise, you agree." She gave him a hesitant nod. "Wonderful. Before we seal the deal," he gestured towards Greta who brought in a drooping man, "I need you to prove your worth."

She recognized the man in her arms. Regardless, she asked, "Who's that?"

Klaus waved his hand as if dismissing the importance of matter, "Just someone who was having second-thoughts about my new world order."

Though having second thoughts, she hastily grabbed the man's face and forced it towards her. Her pupils dilated until they covered her entire iris; slowly the man's face was wiped of all emotion, turning to a blank slate that could now easily be imprinted with opinion. "There," she said shoving the man away, disgusted with herself rather than with him.

She started towards the Salvatore's Boarding House without another word. As she neared the house her internal battle had subdued enough for her to sense someone following her. She whirled around to meet a pair of chalky cerulean eyes, within seconds she found herself pinned against a tree by an annoying pest of the name Damon Salvatore. His hand was vehemently crushing her throat, strangling her. "I wonder if Elijah knows that you're a two-faced bitch."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries

* * *

><p>His hand was vehemently crushing her throat, strangling her. "I wonder if Elijah knows you're a two-faced bitch." It was obvious to her that he had heard most, if not all, of her conversation with Klaus.<p>

His ring was pressing uncomfortably against her throat, "What are you going to do, tattle on me?" she spat. His grip tightened, under normal circumstances she could have effortlessly fought back but Klaus's test took a lot out of her. She tried a different approach, "Look, I'm not going to interfere with whatever you have planned. I'm sure you've realized that Klaus dead is much more advantageous to me than him alive." Damon's grasp on her throat still didn't change, so she continued. "He's been picking us off one by one for centuries now but whatever he may be and whatever he may have done, Elijah will never be able to kill his brother." She could see that Damon that guessed the same as his hand loosened allowing for some air to return to her lungs, "So you see, I was simply guaranteeing an extended lease of life for my idiot of a brother and myself, without affecting your agenda, of course."

She thought she saw a flash of amusement in his eyes but quickly dismissed it as a trick of the moonlight when he smashed her head against the adjacent tree. Her vision became blurred as blood dripped over her eyes. He stood over her with sadistic satisfaction and smirked, "That was for before. Consider ourselves even." He turned to leave and was soon nowhere to be seen. She clutched her forehead, the wound was healing but she was left feeling even weaker than before. She dragged herself up and made towards the town with the prospect of grabbing a fresh snack.

By the time she returned, the evening had progressed late into the night. Maybe 3, maybe more; in the craze of hunger she had forgotten how many people she ripped open. As she approached the house she found a familiar silhouette waiting for her at the doorstep. "You needn't have gone so far, they have an impressive stock of blood bags here," Elijah said stoically.

For a fleeting moment she feared that he knew of her deal with Klaus. "You know I hate stale blood," she replied and then tentatively added, "You needn't have waited."

His hands were in his pockets and he stared at her, trying to ascertain whether she was real or merely a figment of his imagination. "He killed you," he stated, waiting for an answer to his hidden question.

A question she wasn't ready to truthfully answer. "Yes, he did."

An awkward silence ensued, finally broken by Elijah's exasperated, "And you don't think I would like to know how you stand before me today?"

"Isn't it enough that I stand before you at all? I'm alive, Elijah, can't you just be happy with that?" However his expression clearly indicated that he couldn't. She stepped around him and opened the door yet she couldn't find it in herself to leave him so wretchedly dejected. She sighed, "A sailor," she said by way of an answer before walking inside.

She wandered though the carpeted hallways of the Salvatore's Boarding House, Elena had breezily told her to just pick a room that pleased her. Resa mused at how different the two doppelgangers were; Katerina Petrova was shrewd and self-obsessed yet Elena was anything but. However, Katerina was smart and Theresa respected that…this one she wasn't so sure of. Her eagerness to die for her loved ones reminded her painfully of Elijah, a comparison that wasn't exactly flattering. Suddenly, a blonde haired woman stumbled past Resa towards what she guessed was Damon's room. She stood in front of the door just blinking at it in a dazed manner. The pathetic sight of the woman invoked irritation rather than sympathy. "What are you looking for," she called out. There was no response from the blonde. Resa tried again, this time stepping closer, "Lady, is there something-"

The woman grabbed her elbow and desperately said in a hushed whisper, "But I love him."

Resa raised her eyebrows, "I see." She pried her elbow away from this human, who she now safely assumed was insane. She knew she should leave but a much more enjoyable option struck her. She kicked open the door to Damon's bedroom, and stuck her head inside. "Hey Salvatore, you forgot something out here. " She gave the lady a little push. A look of mirth dominated her face when she saw his face; first flabbergasted then deftly contorted with anger. "Consider ourselves even,"she said mockingly and closed the door behind her before much could be said from his side.

* * *

><p>I would like to thank <strong>The Charmed Rose<strong> for giving me (or rather my story) my first real review. Really, you cannot imagine how that has made my day.


End file.
